Only Thing to Do is Jump
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: My very first Rent fanfic XD. Rating for language. Mark is alone in love at the end of Rent he might have found someone, however Roger's in for a shock when he finds out who she is. Please, please review. Completed at last XD
1. Stranger in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer **

_I don't own any of the characters except the girl featured in this chapter (don't want to add spoilers by giving you her name just yet). Rent is the creation of Jonathan Larson, R.I.P :(._

_Please please review and give me your honest opinions (but please put something constructive rather then_ "This sucks!" _or_ "Your Crap"_ect)..._

_This is my very first fan fic blah blah blah :) and it my please for you to be reading it and not to have gone off someplace because of this unnecessarily long disclaimer. Lol_

_Enjoy the story,_

_WontYouLightMyCandle aka Jenny_

* * *

Mark sighed.

It had been a long day.

Mimi was staying the night and Mark didn't really want to think about what her and Rodger were doing in Rodgers room.

Mark was on his own he couldn't help reflecting over what had happened over the last week. After Mimi had recovered for her near death experience her and Rodger had really developed as a couple, working on their problems. Rodger had even written another song. Joanne and Maureen had managed to stay together for a full week and Collins was still -

Wait!

Mark could hear someone out side…

He looked up from his camera; he noticed someone was balancing on the fire escape railing

"Oh shit!" He cried

He ran out the glass door.

Now he was out in the moonlight he could see the stranger was a young girl who looked about the same age as Mimi.

"Hey!"

She turned wobbling slightly

"Shit, I thought no one lived here!"

"Well someone does, what on earth are you doing!"

She laughed "What it look like…I can't take this any more"

"What?!"

"LIFE! Mister, I know what your gonna tell me, get off and get help…Well I don't need no help. I've thought this over and I know it's the end of the road, nowhere to turn, no place to go! I may as well get this over with now and not wait to starve to death"

She was almost ignoring Mark now. Shouting her soliloquy to the bright lights of New York. Mark cut in

"Please Let me help you…we'll get you inside, get you something to eat, you can trust me I promise" He offered her his hand

She laughed as tears ran down her face

"Yeah sure…I know what you're gonna do…call the cops probably. You'll say that I can trust you but then you'll bullshit me like everyone else I've ever trusted…and then…"

"Please Miss…"

"Miss?!"

"You don't want this…I can see that"

"I DO!" She screamed but she started to cry harder silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I DO! I do do do do!" She screamed again but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Fine…But tell me why?" Mark said softly

There was a pause.

"What?" The girl demanded

"Come inside, get something to eat sleep on it and if you still wanna…" he gulped

"Jump, then I'll look the other way."

"No way!"

"Please"

She wobbled violently and screamed. Mark grabbed her just stopping her from falling onto the concrete bellow.

"Why the hell did you stop me? The only thing to do was jump…besides you don't know me, you shouldn't give a damn!"

"Well I do…now come down before you do something you do something you'll regret." Mark said with a hint of irritation in his voice

She nodded and whispered something inaudible. She leapt down, holding onto Mark as tightly as he was holding her. She looked at him for a long time, her hands on his arms to steady her. She threw her arms around his neck even though she had to stand on her toes to do so and buried her head into his neck and Mark could have sworn he heard a muffled.

"Thank-you."


	2. Who is She?

Mark watched her.

She was fast asleep, breathing deeply. Her little frame was swamped in one of Marks blankets her head was poking out one end. She looked so peaceful that Mark didn't want to wake her.

It had taken a while but she had told him her name was Sarah

Sarah had apparently been living rough for the past year, since a death of someone close; although she wouldn't tell him who'd died. After realising life is too short Sarah managed to make her way to New York seeing it as a place of opportunity, and had tried to find work and a place to live however she couldn't find anywhere and had had to do odd jobs just to eat. Poor kid was only eighteen. She'd had enough and she'd found the tallest building she could see climbed the fire escape and then…

Mark didn't really want Mimi and Rogers's questions, he knew exactly what they would think and he wasn't wrong. Mark heard giggling from Roger's room. He and Mimi came out with matching grins on their faces.

"Somebody had fun last night" Mark said smiling despite himself.

Mimi spotted her first.

"So did you apparently" Mimi giggled her eyebrows going up into her curly hairline and Roger was sniggering next to Mimi, something Mark hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh no, no, no! It's not what you guys are thinking" Mark cried waving his arms around.

"What is it then?" Roger laughed.

"She…um…er

"At least it's not Maureen this time"

"Roger!" Mimi laughed

Mark turned scarlet. He didn't know whether to tell them or not…would Sarah mind?

"She's cute" Roger winked at Mark.

Mimi nudged him in the ribs. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not as cute as you though Meems…"

"You got that right," Mimi said tapping him on the noise in a playful manor.

Mark made up his mind.

"She was trying to jump off the fire escape"

"What!" Mimi cried in horror springing apart from Roger "You've got to be kidding!"

"I wish I was" Mark admitted.

"Why was she…" Roger asked.

"She was depressed, she's been living on the street and I think this just got too much"

"Poor girl" Mimi said looking at her "Come on Roge, lets go…It must have been traumatic enough last night without…"

The girl sat up and yawned…

"Whose that Mark?" she said sleepily.

She took in her surroundings Time seemed to slow down then.

"Roger?" she asked looking directly at him.

Rodger went really stiff and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mimi hastily apologized to Mark and hastily and followed Roger into his room.

"Roger, can I?"

Roger merely nodded and she closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed

"Roger, who is she?"

Nothing.

"Roger who is she?" Mimi asked with more certainty.

"…April's sister."


	3. The Big Bad Benny

"What?" Mimi asked softly.

"She's Aprils little sister, Sarah…I met her at the funeral."

"They why didn't Mark recognise…"

"I asked him not to come to the funeral…none of the others did either…"

Mimi put her arm around him…She knew how hard it was for Roger to open up.

All of a sudden there was a soft knock on the door. Mark popped his head in.

"I gave Sarah some money, she getting food. What's wrong Roger?"

"She's Aprils sister…" Mimi told him.

"Shit" Mark scorned himself. "Sorry Rog…I didn't…"

"It's ok man, you didn't know, I didn't expect you to let her jump"

"Sounds so simple when you put it that way" Mark smiled a little and so did Roger.

"Wow it smiles" Mark was grinning now.

Roger throw a pillow at him, Mark ducked just in time and the pillow spun off out the door.

"I used to write to her…I guess it made me feel better…."

"I remember now…You were fine for the first few weeks after…"

"Yeah, then I felt awful. The memories…even talking about her…April"

Mimi held him tighter.

" so I stopped writing to Sarah and…"

"Was that after a few weeks?" Mark asked.

"Yeah"

"Wait…that's when you…that was why, I thought that it had just sunk in…"

"You were always clueless Mark" Roger said smiling, then frowned as he stated "I felt awful for abandoning Sarah, she had told me that I was the only person who would talk about April." Roger gulped "Fuck" he ran his hands through his long hair.

"I'm going to tell her everything" He got up suddenly. Grabbing his coat off the end of a nearby chair.

"Rog" Mimi – voice of reason – whispered, "I think you should just wait until she comes back…"

CRASH!

"Looks like you won't need to" Mark said laughing until Benny's voice came floating into the room.

"Benny shit!" Mark and Roger chorused.

"Who the hell are you!" Benny could be heard shouting.

"Why should I tell you!" Sarah shouted back.

Mimi mouthed "Oh my god!"

"Shit, shit, shit" Mark continuously cursed, "I didn't tell her about Benny…I didn't think…"

"Well what the hell are we doing, just standing here talking!" Roger asked.

"Fair enough" Mimi and Mark said in unison.

They ran outside.

"Benny leave off!" Mark cried

"You know her?"

"You know HIM?"

"Yes and…yes!" Mark tried to explain, "Sarah, Benny owns the building…"

"Fuck…Fucky fuck fuck!" Sarah murmured

Benny looked at Sarah and then back at Mark…

"Benny, Sarah is a friend of ours who needed a place to stay." Roger chipped in.

"I want her out!"

"What?!" Sarah and Mark cried.

"Benny she has no where to go."

"Why should I care?" Benny said scowling.

"'Cos isn't that what your payed to do?" Sarah yelled

"Look I'm not trying to be unreasonable...there's fire regulations..."

"Fire regulations my backside" Mark yelled.

"What happened you?" Roger asked.

"I grew up boys, I advise you do the same…"

"WHAT?!" Mark cried.

Benny repeated his words taking endless pleasure in stretching out the syllables as if he was talking to children, not men in their early twenties…

"Mark you can't just take in any random tramp, just because she bats her eyelashes at you..."

Sarah raised her eyebrows...Tramp? Her?

"We thought you'd changed" Mimi yelled at the same time as Mark and Roger chorused

"YUPPIE SCUM!"

"Yelling won't make me change my mind…" Benny said unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Mister…" Sarah said softly… "Benny…is it?" she laughed in his face "the Big Bad Benny of Avenue A…Do you want to know the REAL reason I'm here…I'm not a friend of Marks…I tried to commit suicide off your fucking fire escape last night, and Mark and Roger took me in to make sure there wasn't a me-shaped spat on your side-walk. So would you rather me staying a few days in your precious building or would you rather have had to clean up the mess…"

Benny was speechless.

"That's what I thought!"

She picked up the box of take-out and walked back towards the room and lingered for a moment near Mark.

"Thanks for defending me…"

She walked back into the apartment singing, leaving everyone speechless.


	4. Teach Me To Tango

A couple of days passed and everyone was meeting up at the Life Café

"MAAAAAAARKIIIIE" Maureen cried. She took a swig out of a large bottle, which Joanne promptly took off her.

"Honey Bear it's only two o'clock in the afternoon…"

"Your no fun" Maureen slurred putting her arms around Joanne, she was already drunk much to the amusement of everyone around her.

It was almost like the night of the Riot although this time Benny was nowhere in site. Everyone was dancing on the tables until and the waiter regularly had to tell them to get off. Sarah grabbed Marks arm. She muttered something about _knowing nobody here_…

"Don't worry" Mark whispered, "You'll be fine."

Sarah smiled at him. Roger came in after them, giving Mimi a piggyback ride.

"Told you I could give you a piggyback ride all the way from the apartment"

"I never had any doubts about that…" Mimi said smugly "But I just got a free ride over here" she kissed his cheek before he put her down. During this time Sarah had introduced herself to everyone but -

"Collins" Mark cried. Collins waved and came over.

"Hey! Whose your lady friend?" Collins said in a nudge-nudge-wink-wink way. They both blushed.

"I'm Sarah," She said holding her hand out. Collins shook it.

"Pleasure" Collins grinned.

They talked for a while. Sarah actually seemed to understand what he was talking about as it turns out Sarah had gone to a posh bording school before dropping out to live in New York. Noticing that Mark looked a little left out she held her hand out to him.

"Wanna dance?" Sarah asked

"You sure about that?" Collins laughed

"Fuck you" but Mark grinned at him.

"Please" Sarah pleased batting her eyelashes.

"Well…I don't really…"

"Awww your adorable when you're like this…" Sarah said taking his hand.

Mark blushed and handed his camera to Collins.

"Ok…"

Sarah lead him out and started to dance with him.

"Innnat cuuute" Maureen slurred resting on Collins shoulder. Collins pushed her off and she fell to the floor laughing.

"Your not that bad" Sarah laughed as Mark tried to keep up with her.

"I used to tango a little…" Mark smiled.

"Oooh teach me!" Sarah asked sounding genuinely interested "I can do ballet but I never got the hang of tango"

"You should really ask Joanne about this…I'm rubbish"

"I don't want to learn for Joanne, as nice as she is, I want to learn from you Cohen!"

"Well…I'll try"

Mark tried to teach her much to the amusement of those around him.

Mark tried not to fall over his own feet. Instead of him falling over his own feet Sarah fell instead. Mark caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Hey you caught me again," Sarah laughed.

Sarah couldn't help but notice that he had an adorable little smile on his face, he was strong for a skinny guy. She couldn't stop smiling as he mumbled something about him being _so fucking clumsy_.Her heart leapt and she was surprised by the sensation…She hadn't felt this way in…ages.

_I'm so fucking clumsy! _Mark couldn't help smiling. He was surprised at how light she felt. Her pixie features lit up…what a smile. She'd lied about his dancing to make him feel better, her eyes glittered mischievously and he was surprised when his heart leapt…He hadn't felt this way since…Maureen.

He helped her to her feet. She kissed him on the cheek causing them both to blush again.

Neither of them noticed a scowling Roger leave the café with Mimi hot on his heels.

A woman passed with a 'HELP WANTED' sign. Sarah gasped.

"Mark!"

"what?"

"They need help here, I just saw…"

"Go for it." Mark grinned.

Sarah chased after the woman with the sign. Joanne tapped Mark on the sholder.

"So are you and her…"

"No…"

"Shame….I think she likes you." She smiled and then ran over to stop Maureen who was trying to bluff her way into free booze off some poor waiter.

"HONEY BEAR!!!!"

Sarah came back looking a little sad. She had a forum in her hand.

"I can't do this…"

"Why not" Mark asked

"I don't have an address." She said indicating, "I tried to explain to manager but she just handed me a forum and she told me to sort out my own problems."

"Look if you want…You could always stay with Roger and me for awhile."

"Really?"

"If you want…I mean…"

"Thank-you so much" she hugged him tight. A few drunks (including Maureen) shouted out catcalls.

"However…." Sarah said breaking apart. "I want to pay my own portion of the rent AND it MUST be ok with Roger…"

"You don't need to…"

"Yes I do Mark…and just until I can afford my own place. Are you sure Roger wouldn't mind I mean when he saw me he was…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I think you just took him by surprise…" Mark said. Everything was going to be fine…wasn't it?

"I don't deserve all this!" She hugged him again.

"Hey… Lets get out of here, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" She said.


	5. Discussions

**Author Notes**

_Sorry for the delay...Dam that writers block._

_Also if in past chapters I have given Sarah the wrong last name sorry. I have scanned the story and it's just in case I've missed anything. It should be Sarah Ericsson_

_WontYouLightMyCandle aka Jenny_

* * *

"Smile for the camera..." Mark pointed his camera at Sarah.

She pouted and pretended to be annoyed; she then grinned that electric grin of hers and poked her tongue out. They had been walking through the park for half and hour now and they hadn't stopped talking.

They sat on a nearby bench.

"So tell me about yourself…" Mark said.

"Oh come on my life is boring…April was always the one with a story to tell…"

"Come on…I told you about me…"

"OK, OK" She laughed… "Well…um where to start…"

"Somewhere, anywhere…"

"Well I was brought up in a wealthy family…usual childhood, Mum taught me to sing and Dad taught me the violin and at twelve Mom and Dad shipped me off to a posh boarding school. Even at twelve I could tell April, who was fifteen at the time, was going to be rock and roll party girl."

She smiled at the memory of her dead sister.

"I used to come home for Christmas and the summer. One summer April took me out one night…That was the most fun, I'd had in my entire life. I think it was so great because I was with April…I hardly heard from her at all at school, and one summer I came home and she was gone…She'd been thrown out of the house because she was on smack…I hated my parents then…I mean couldn't they have told me" She welled up a little. "I was also angry with HER, for not trying to get in touch with me…I only saw her once after that, she promised to write…she promised…" A tear slipped down her cheek "I got home one summer when I was seventeen and Mom and Dad were both crying and it turns out that April had died a few weeks ago, and they didn't tell me….I was her SISTER they didn't even tell me…EVERYBODY knew…Literally EVERYONE. People in the street came up to me and asked if I was ok and I didn't know what to say to them… At the funeral I met Roger…I don't remember you being there though…"

"Roger asked me not to come."

"Oh…Well after the funeral I had to go straight back to school…No morning period, nothing. I missed her so much I almost drove me mad at school. Knowing I'd never see her again…"

Mark put his arm around her.

"So I ran away, from school and went home…It was a long walk but it gave me time to think…I didn't want to be stuck in that school for the rest of my life. I arrived home in the middle of the night. Mum and Dad got such a scare when they found me huddled on the porch…I tried to explain that I didn't wanna go back. They got really angry and told me I was messing up my future, but it was MY future to mess up…That night I left…Taking nothing with me but the clothes on my back… I went to New York…I don't know why…I lived on the street for a year and one night I couldn't take it anymore and…that was the night you…"

She wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"I must look like such a mess" She smiled.

"Not at all" and he meant it. He took her hand in his and helped her up.

She leaned on him as they walked. Mark gingerly let go of her hand and put his arm around her.

Sarah smiled a little more. Mark was so tall and warm, he smelt like…as corny as it sounded…he smelt like home. She snuggled into his warm shoulder.

He looked down at her… She looked so small and brittle. She looked up at him. Even with tear soaked cheeks she was still beautiful.

"Sorry" I said looking right up into Marks eyes "I'm being such a misery guts"

"It's OK…Your not nearly as bad as Roger" He joked.

She sighed…

"Well I think he's the only good thing to come out of…this"

"What do you mean…"

"After April…you know…Roger managed to get his life in order…get off the drugs…Moved on, found Mimi…"

Mark was taken aback; this was a very surreal experience. To hear Sarah speak so openly about this. It was nice to know that she trusted him, his heart lurched again.

They walked for a little longer and they were soon back to laughing and joking.

She shook her hair. "We'd better get back before the café closes…Got a pen…I can fill out the forum on the way.

He handed gave her the camera to hold and found a pen. They switched.

"Thanks"

She leaned in on him a little more and they walked back to the café. Both smiling at a private joke…


	6. You Don't Understand

"ROGER!" Mimi shouted after him.

Roger had stormed out of the party after seeing Mark and Sarah kiss.

"ROGER WHAT THE HELL"

She threw the bedroom door open.

"Roger…. look at me…"

He looked up from his guitar…

"What?"

"What is it Roger, you left. Why?" It dawned on her then.

"Sarah and Mark?"

"NO!" Roger shouted like a small child.

She sat next to him…

"It was just a kiss on the cheek Roger…It probably meant nothing…why does it matter?"

"IT WASN'T THAT!!!"

"Sure"

"IT WASN'T…"

"Rog" Mimi said softly "Don't bullshit me"

Roger dropped his head, and put his guitar down.

"I thought you were ok with her…"

"I am"

Mimi raised her eye brows. Roger ran his hands guiltily through his hair.

"You've hardly said two words to her since she got here…"

"Ok…I still…."

Mimi put her arm around him.

"The memories have come back…I still see her…even now I expect to see April coming in the door and accuse me of cheating" he laughed a little.

Mimi nodded.

"It's weird I expect to see her and then Sarah comes in…"

"So you think that Mark…"

"Of course not what's Mark got to do with…"

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

Without warning Roger exploded.

"Because Mimi! You have no idea what I'm going through…My girlfriend KILLED HERSELF because she couldn't face telling me that I had AIDs! She couldn't face me and tell me…she wrote a suicide note." He mocked the letter. "Roger we have AIDs…Sorry!" He stood up shaking Mimi off him "It's like some sick joke!" he shouted to the ceiling "Nice one Big Guy!

"Roger calm down, please!"

" What you gunna do take someone else I love…"

" Roger please…"

" Mimi, Mark…whose next?"

"Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!!!! Mimi, you have no idea!"

Mimi couldn't take Rogers bullshit any more…

"MAYBE I DO ROGER!!!! One of the girls at the Cat Scratch Club she got high and…and…I had to WATCH AS SHE DIED. She was screaming like the devils work... SO I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS DO I? I may not know what it was like to be YOU Roger…. but I do have SOME idea…"

Roger was silent.

"I didn't know…" He reached out to her.

She hit his hands away, her eyes welling up…

"Don't touch me Roger!" Mimi got up, "I'll come by tomorrow" she said coldly.

Seconds passed although it felt like hours _nice one Roger_ and the door slammed shut.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and there was a soft knock on the door…

"Mimi?"

"Not quite" Mark opened the door and came in. "Why is Mimi crying?"

"It's nothing"

Mark raised his eyebrows but knew not to question; sometimes with Roger it was easier.

"Look I have a question…It's about Sarah…"

_Now that's fucking brilliant_, Roger knew this would come, he just didn't realise it would be so soon…

_Hi Roger I'm getting together with Sarah, do you mind…no?…Oh well…_

"What-up?" Roger looked up at him trying to keep a straight – even pleasant -face

"Well you know Sarah has no where to go…and it's pretty cold this time of year and I was wonderin-"

"You want her to live with us, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

Roger said nothing.

"…I mean…she wants to pay her way and shit…"

"How, she has no money"

"Well she's applying for a job…"

Roger had to tell him…

"Mark I'm not sure about this…"

"It's no big deal Roger…She could stay in Collin's old room"

"No big deal…" Roger laughed sarcastically

A few moments passed. The two men just looked at each other. Why did Roger have to be like this Mark asked himself why couldn't he accept change. Why couldn't Mark understand how difficult things were for him…Mark had never had to go through what Roger did…

It dawned on Mark then…

"She's not April, Roger"

"You're right. April slit her wrists. Sarah was gonna jump from the fire escape, I can't see any similarities…" Roger muttered sarcastically

"But she didn't jump…"

"Because you saved her!"

"Is that what this is about? You not saving April…"

"No!"

Mark wasn't born yesterday

"Roger you have to let go…Learning from past mistakes."

"So April was a mistake?"

"Yes...No...Wha-maybe....Stop twisting around everything I say!"

"What does this even have to do with you loving Sarah?"

"I-I don't love her...I just-"

"Don't feed me this shit Mark, I've watched you two, flirting away like there's no tomorrow, she never leaves your side…I've seen how you look at her, all that crap at the café"

"So what, when did flirting hurt anyone"

"Well I'm so, so, SO sorry to get offended…I mean how could I BE so dumb…. My supposed best friend is only making eyes at my dead ex-girlfriends little sister without asking me first!"

"Asking you WHAT?" Mark was getting irritated, why did the world HAVE to revolve round Roger and HIS problems, he knew it was selfish, he knew that his angry thoughts were cruel and unkind, but he wasn't the only man in New York with AIDs, Look at Collins…he's doing just fine, why couldn't Roger just let April go…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MARK?"

"I'm sorry" Mark said coldly… "Sorry for not having you at the front of my mind for a change"

"I never asked you to watch out for me!"

"You didn't have to..."

Roger picked up his guitar and shakily started to play Musetta's waltz, Mark took this as a sign to leave.

* * *

More time passed.

The door open and Sarah's singing voice could be heard floating into Rogers's room.

_Fantastic_

Roger couldn't help but feel bad. He hardly knew her…His dam pride.

He could hear Mark mumbling something and then a cry of delight,

_Bastard's told her she can stay, hasn't he!_

A knock on the door, and Sarah popped her head round the door.

"Hey Roomie" She giggled.

Roger said nothing, turning up the volume on the amp.

"Roger?"

_Keep playing maybe she'll go away…_

"Hello?" She waved his hands trying to get this attention

_Just keep playing…_

"Oh for fuck's sake Roger!"

He looked up and glared at her…

"What the hell is your problem with me?"

_Play louder_

However she saw through this plan and unplugged his amp.

"Please Roger, what have I done? Talk to me."

"You haven't done anything"

"Don't bullshit me! I may be young but I wasn't born yesterday Davis! You've hardly spoken to me since I got here…"

Roger knew, she knew why…. She just wanted HIM to admit it.

He looked away and she shoved him.

"Roger please don't ignore me anymore…"

He stood up, he was a clear foot and a half taller then her.

"You wanna know the problem I have with you?"

She nodded not breaking eye contact.

"It's because, you've swanned in here with your sob I'm-gunna-jump story, and got my friend wrapped around your little finger."

"Marks my friend, nothing is happening between us"

Roger laughed

"Nothing yet…you expect me to believe you're as pure and naïve as everyone thinks you are…"

"If I'm naïve because I trust people then I really don't give a shit! I never claimed to be a pure, innocent little kid; you came to that conclusion all on your own. I like Mark, ok maybe I like him more then that, but what's it got to do with you, Marks a big boy he can handle himself!"

"Yeah but what if you DO go ahead and jump…Leave him like April left me!"

"Is THAT what you think I'm doing…assuring there's someone to miss me! I don't want that anymore! Mark has taught me to live again…I know it's corny but it's true."

"Well you didn't know how it feels to loose-"

Sarah laughed this time

"You forget I had to deal with this too! April was my only sister, she was my hero and I wasn't closer to anyone more then her…She left without saying good-bye, to me, to you, to anyone. At least you got to see her before she died…I hadn't seen here since I was sixteen. The odd phone call now and again. I came home to learn she been dead for weeks. One woman came up to me and asked how I was coping and went off muttering about a tragedy…I didn't know what she meant…So I don't know do I? You wrote to me after the funeral and that was good because Mom and Dad pretended that she'd never existed, hid all the photos off her. Cleared her room and refused to talk about her…And you abandoned me just like they did!"

"It…"

"Hurt? Well at least you had Mark, Maureen, Collins everyone else. I had no one! Then I ran away and I was physically alone too!"

Roger didn't know what to say

_It's like Mimi all over again_

"So NEVER, EVER tell me that I don't know how it feels!"

She stormed out slamming the front door behind her only just holding back her tears.

* * *

_What a Jerk!_

_Who does he think I am…He thinks I want to hurt Mark, like April hurt him…It's not like that at all._

_I don't know what to do…_

_A walk, that'll work…Walk my problems away, a nice long walk..._

_Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed I wouldn't know_

_I caught sight of myself in a window and I couldn't help laughing…not like I do with Mark…Like I was deranged._

_I could have sworn I looked OK this morning but I was so skinny looking, like I was on smack myself. I hate my hair…it's far too short, I remember I chopped it all off. It used to be down to my waist until last October, on the street, I got so sick off looking at that greasy matted monster on my head I got rid of it. My eyes look like something out of a zombie movie. Creepy Sarah Ericsson…Batman Beware the Joker is hanging out on Avenue B._

_My laughs bounced off the walls of the street._

_I sounded like I should be in a straight jacket. _

_Then they stopped, footsteps_

"Hand over your money!"_ I heard from behind me_

"I have none" _I whispered_

_Then the pain. It soon stopped being lots off little pains, it all merged into a large pain…_

_I was going to die, so many things I hadn't done._

_The irony wasn't lost either this time last week I'd have begged for this, but now…_

_Roger…I'm sorry. Mark I…I…L-_

_Then blackness_...


	7. The End?

Roger woke with a start on the couch; he ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't gone to bed that night.

He'd sat waiting.

To be honest with himself he didn't know why… Just because she hadn't come back didn't come back last night, it didn't mean there was a problem. It didn't mean that she'd…

He shuddered violently.

Mark stumbled out of his room. He yawned and put his glasses on.

"Morning Rog…"

Roger waved a hand at him, deep in his own thoughts. Mark shrugged and headed to the kitchen

A couple more minutes passed, Mark later emerged with two mugs in his hand. He passed one to Roger, and softly knocked on the door to Collin's old bedroom.

"Sarah…You awake?"

He put his head round the door and quickly withdrew it…

"Roger…did Sarah come home last night"

"No" He replied, god it sounded like he had one hell of a hangover.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"We had a fight"

Mark bit back a sarcastic _well duh!_ He nodded.

"I…said some shit, that I didn't mean and…"

"She left"

"Yeah…I felt awful."

Mark could tell he was telling the truth. He promptly put the mug down on a table and went into his room. A minute later he was fully dressed coat in hand…

"What are you _doing_ Mark?"

"I'm gotta go look for her… Look I know you don't like her but…"

Roger sighed "I don't dislike her Mark…I don't know I saw her, thought of April and freaked out… I thought that she was gunna hurt you like April hurt me…"

"How could you be so dumb, Roger" Mark cried exasperated.

"Oh I don't know…I said all kinda shit last night and didn't mean most of it…I was pissed off"

He got up and joined his friend at the door.

"Don't you need to change?"

Roger looked himself up and down. He was still wearing the clothes from last night.

"No"

Mark shook his head, a small smile on his face. The two men locked up and ran down the stairs and straight into

"Sorry Mimi" Roger said looking guilty.

"No problem" She said coldly.

"No, I mean for last night…For what I said…I'm sorry, please forgive me Meems"

"I love it when you beg…" She kissed him on the lips.

"OY!" Mark shouted "Roger come on…"

"In a hurry?" Mimi said raising her eyebrows.

"Sarah went off last night and didn't come home…"

"What is she ok?"

"We're not sure…We we're going out to find her…"

"Let me come too…The club can wait…"

"Sure, the more the merrier" Mark said, however he was starting to worry, where on earth could she be?

Mark tried to reason with himself, just because she didn't come home last night didn't mean…that.

Look at Roger he'd pulled loads of all nighters, stumbling in at noon the next day. Another part of Marks mind also pointed out that Roger was in the band at that point in time and was probably with a girl… Sarah didn't know anybody to go to…did she?

The same part of Marks brain was suggesting all sorts of horrible possibilities. None ended they way Mark would have liked.

Mimi noticing Mark was worried put her arm around him. Roger gave him an affectionate punch on the arm.

They searched.

"Roger did she give any hint to whe-"

"No, god I'm such a fucking idiot!" He ran his hands through his hair again. Mimi held his hand tightly.

* * *

The group spent the next couple of hours searching.

Marks brain was working overtime on images of the worst. Various, scary methods of suicides mainly, the final one showed Sarah looking exactly how they found….how they found April. Mark shivered, the others probably put it down to the cold

Hours passed, but they kept looking, it started to snow and Mark started to panic.

Then he turned a corner into an alley, behind a dumpster…

She was completely still.

He shook her gently. He whispered her name, nothing. He couldn't help it his eyes started to well up. Tears poured down his cheeks. She looked so little. He leg was at a funny angle and her hand was placed oddly over her stomach.

"Mark?" it was so quiet he thought it might be the wind.

She coughed loudly.

"M-Mark is that y-y-you?"

"Oh god" He whispered. He swept her hair out of her eyes. She was boiling.

"It's c-cold" she was shivering.

"Roger, Mimi!" Mark shouted. He wasn't sure if he could lift her…

"M-Mark, I-it hurts"

"Where" He asked her softly.

"L-leg"

That was obvious.

"S-s-stomach, ribs"

"Can I…"

She nodded. He gently moved her jumper up, her stomach was bruised and Mark wasn't sure but it was likely a couple of her ribs were broken.

"Lets get you inside…" Mark removed his coat and placed it over her. She was still violently shivering.

"This might hurt" He tried to lift her. She gasped in pain. Mark hated himself then, _so fucking weak!_

"ROGER!" Mark shouted. Roger was stronger then he was. Roger ran over with Mimi close behind.

Roger lifted her with ease, even though the situation was critical Mark found it hard to control his jealousy.

"God you're so light…" Roger said taken aback.

_Why did Roger always get the play the hero and Mark his nerdy little sidekick?_

"Ok, I'll go up to the loft and start a fire…" Mark said he turned to leave…

"Wait!" Sarah cried after him "Don't leave me Mark…"

He turned. He walked up to her and took her hand. She smiled breathing heavily.

"Mimi!" Mark threw her the key "Go start a fire!"

She nodded and ran off down the street.

The others followed close by.

Sarah held on to Marks hand, the worse thing that could happen is that he went away. Her hand was ice-cold and she was still shivering in Rogers arms.

"W-why, am I always the f-fuckin' damsel in d-distress!" Sarah moaned.

"Bad luck I think…" Mark smiled and held her hand that little bit tighter. "Save your energy, we're almost home…Mimi should have started a fire and we'll call an ambulance"

"W-what?"

"You need to go to hospital, your not well…"

"I can't afford…"

"Don't be silly" Roger stated, "we'll pay"

"N-no you c-can't" Sarah tried to fight weakly.

"We can and you're not going to stop us…" Mark smiled

They got back to the loft Mimi had done well…She managed to get a fire roaring in the corner. Roger gently placed Sarah on the couch. He walked over to the phone and dialled 9-1-1 and cursed loudly.

"They put me on fucking hold!"

"I'm gunna k-kill those b-bastards" Sarah said.

"What bastards?" Mark asked he still had her hand, realising this he let go.

"T-the b-bastards that m-mugged me…Or t-tried to, M-Mark don't…" she fumbled around and took his hand again

"What do you mean?"

"I had n-nothing to take so…they…they"

"Shhhh…" Mark squeezed her hand.

Mimi stood in the corner…this was far, far too much Deja-vu for her liking. Just less then two weeks ago she was in an almost identical situation as Sarah and Mark seemed to be like Roger. Comforting her, before she…Mimi tried to reassure herself, Sarah didn't have AID's…Maybe there was hope…

Roger had obviously been taken off hold, he was speaking in a low voice.

"Mark" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah" He said, he swept her hair out of her eyes.

"Mark I should tell you…just in case"

"In case of…"

"The worst…"

"The worst won't happen"

"It could…might…Mark I should tell you…I should tell you…"

"They're coming now." Roger said, "We have to go wait on the curb…"

"The curb?" Mimi asked.

"I know, Meems go get a blanket" she ran off into Rogers's room.

"I don't need a-" Sarah weakly protested…

Roger simply raised his eyebrows. This shut her up. Mimi emerged carrying several woollen blankets.

She gently wrapped a shivering Sarah up in them. Roger lifted her again and they set off down the stairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed.

"Where's the fucking ambulance!" Roger scowled.

"It's c-cold" Sarah was shivering worse then ever. Mark put his hand on her forehead and quickly withdrew it.

"She's boiling…"

"She's getting worse…" Mimi said placing her own hand on Sarah's forehead and like Mark quickly withdrew.

Mark scanned the horizon, nothing, nothing…Wait!

An ambulance drove up. Two paramedics came out with a stretcher.

They took Sarah from Rogers's arms and placed her on it.

The paramedic sighed and helped his partner get Sarah into the ambulance, seemed they were a little too used to this, it was easy to see they didn't give a shit.

"Mark…Don't go…" Sarah was drenched in sweat…

Mark went to follow them until the other paramedic stopped him.

"No mate, not enough room"

"Come on!"

"Sorry…" He slammed the door behind.

Mark muttered a curse word and got a key out of his pocket. He went behind a nearby dumpster and got his bike.

"I'm gunna follow them…"

"Are you sure Mark?" Mimi asked looking concerned.

"Yes…I have to tell her…"

Mimi nodded knowingly.

"Call when you know if…" Roger said.

Mark nodded and took off after the ambulance.

* * *

They wouldn't let him see her.

Mark sat in the waiting room.

Hours passed.

People came, people went.

_I should tell you, I should tell you…_

Any minute someone would come and he'd know.

He had to tell her, how he lights up when she entered the room, how much he liked it when she smiled and that saving her was probably the best thing he'd ever done.

_She'll be fine…won't she?_

Mark was a pessimist; he'd always know that… Someone would come out and tell him everything is ok.

He buried his face in his hands…

"Mr Cohen…" A blond nurse popped her head round the door.

This is it, she's gone, he knew it…

"Miss Ericsson will see you now."

"What…"

"Miss Ericsson will see you now…" The nurse repeated.

"Oh god, is she ok."

"She's doing just fine, she's lucky you and your friends called when you did. Follow me and I'll take you to her…"

She took him to a small hospital room.

Sarah was sitting propped up on her pillows, she looked a really weak, her leg was in a sling but she was alive.

"Mark?"

"Hey"

She patted the space on the bed next too her. He sat there looking at her, stunned.

"I thought this was the end…"

"You sound like some old movie....and besides you can't get rid of me that easy…"

Mark laughed. Sarah looked directly at him…

"What is it with you and saving my life? I mean the fire escape, this… It's like you're my prince bloody charming…"

"I don't mind…"

"Your sweet…"

"You must think I'm a magnet for problems"

"I'm starting to think thay way" But he smiled as he said it

Sarah took his hand "Mark I should tell you…"

"No Sarah listen theres something I need to tell _you_…"

He whispered something in her ear; she drew away with a smile on her face and kissed him.

***

Roger was leaning on a counter

Sarah and Mark were now a proper couple and Mark hadn't left her side since she'd come home from the hospital yesterday.

Even now they were sitting on the sofa giggling at a private joke.

I may have been the wind but Roger could have sworn he heard something

Roger smiled and whispered,

"Love you too, April…"

"What?" Sarah looked up "Did you say something Roger…"

Roger blushed "Yeah…um…no…um…It was nothing" He looked at his watch "Oh I gotta go…Mimi"

"Bye" the other two chorused.

The door shut.

"Now we're alone…" Sarah said playing with the collar of Marks coat.

Mark laughed and kissed her.

Until

"_SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_ Shouted the answering machine.

"I'll get that…" Mark said.

"No, just leave it…" Sarah said grinning.

"_That was a very loud beep…"_

"Oh no" Mark turned scarlet only one person Mark knew started phone messages like that.

"_Is this thing on, Mark, Mark it's mom!"_

"Shit…"

"_I wanted to phone and say hi! Cindy and the kids are here again…that time of year! It's a pity you weren't here for the holidays....again. Oh and Mark we heard you had a new girlfriend, she nice? She pretty? __She Jewish? I hope she's not a lesbian this time...If she is then there are other fishes in the sea, remember that now…"_

Sarah was trying so hard not to laugh her shoulders were shaking.

"_Any whey Mark when are we going to meet her? Soon? Oh well, gotta go love Mooom!"_

"Oh god…" Mark said shaking his head.

"I love your family…" Sarah giggled, still playing with his collar.

"I love it when you lie like that…" Mark laughed.

He moved her so she was that little bit nearer "Careful of my ribs-"

Mark chucked, it was pretty hard for Sarah to move around with the giant leg cast and bandaged ribs.

"Now…Mark that impromptu call from your mother appears to have made me forget what we we're doing…"

Mark chuckled " I think I remember"

And they shared another passionate kiss.

**Authors note**

_Sorry couldn't resist bringing in Mark mother at the end…_

_Also sorry if you saw this coming but, did you really want her to die?_

_Thanks so much to_Angsty Anime Star_for all your help XD_

_I promise this isn't the last time you'll see Sarah...I like her too much to abandon her :D_


End file.
